Nico di Angelo and the Rising Titans
by Lyres
Summary: 2 years after TLO. Nico di Angelo goes to Goode High School with a demigoddess he absolutely hates. Boo... NOT. School time gets cut off because of the new rising force of the Titans. YAY? Rated T. Very funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Here. This is my first fanfic here. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO.**

Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo. I don't like to do intros but if you don't know me yet which is really unlikely... I'm the son of Hades who helped save Olympus getting conquered from the Titan Lord Kronos.

It's been 2 years since the second titan war. I thought I could handle anything after the war but… I was wrong. If there's one thing worse than the war; it's school. Percy and Annabeth forced me to enroll in Goode High School.

"Why am I studying in Goode High School again?" I asked as Percy and I drove to his house. Percy got a new blue convertible Maserati Spyder, the car he always dreamt of having. He got it as a gift from Poseidon for saving the world and for his birthday.

"It's to help you have a bright future in the mortal world once you leave camp." Percy said his sea green eyes on the road and his jet black hair whipping through the air.

I already had my future planned which involved wandering aimlessly and freely in the world but Annabeth said that it was impractical so she enrolled me in Goode High School to study. To successfully enroll a kid who's supposed to be 70 years old is a mystery, unless you haven't met a child of the Big Three who can control the mist.

"This comes from the guy who would have chosen camp over school if not for a certain girlfriend." I smirked.

"I didn't do it for Annabeth!" Percy blushed. "It was for the sake of my future of being a professional oceanologist."

Sure. I believe." I sarcastically said. I can still remember what happened a year ago. When they were again about to leave camp for their school, Percy had enough of school and ranted "What use English would be to half bloods? Teach the monsters proper grammar so that they could tell us how sweet it is to kill or eat us?" He only willingly left after being glared, shouted and reminded by Annabeth that Athena will not let them marry unless Percy had a college degree.

We had arrived in the apartment building. We unloaded our luggage, went up and rang the doorbell of the apartment. Mrs. Blofis a.k.a. Sally Jackson opened door and said, "Percy! And Nico! You made it!"

"No monster encountered on your way here?" Paul Blofis asked. He was standing next to Sally. Yeah, I was going to stay with the Jackso – I mean Jackson and Blowfis' this year. Sally and Paul got married but Percy didn't want to change his last name. He said something about his name was already catchy… Anyways, I didn't have a place to stay when I'm attending school. I couldn't shadow travel from camp to school and back and forth everyday. Even after I trained for it, shadow traveling still wears the Hades out of me. So Percy volunteered his apartment a place where I could stay.

"Nope, it was a safe night to drive." Percy replied while we were getting in the apartment. It had the feeling of home but I still prefer my Hades cabin.

My Hades cabin was downright awesome. It was black on the outside with a design of skeletons dancing around it as if they're worshipping it. It also had a skull on the door. It gave you the sense of fear not gloominess which I like very much. The inside designs were as great as the ones outside. It was also black inside, with black-tinted windows and black bunks. In other words it's all black except the light bulbs and the wooden floor (duh.). There was a portrait of ghosts on the wall. It had two green fires outside that are lit up 24/7. I gotta hand it to Annabeth and my undead carpenters. They made it perfect for me.

"Nico, I hope you don't mind sharing Percy's room with him." Mrs. Blofis said.

"I don't mind at all?" I said questioningly.

"Um… Mom, shouldn't it be me who's not minding if I share my room with Nico?" Percy inquired.

"Yes, but your room is so messy that I feel sorry for having Nico stay there. He might get buried under all your dirty laundry." Mrs. Blofis said. I laughed while Percy scowled.

Mrs. Blofis insisted that we should eat her blue pasta for dinner before unpacking our things. It tasted great like Percy's blue birthday cake that I luckily ate 4 years ago. It's kind of hard to forget the tastes of the good foods coming from Mrs. Blofis. We went to our (Percy's) room and unpacked. Mrs. Blofis was right. It looked like a big bomb stuffed with dirty clothes exploded here. I had to push a big pile of socks to make a clearing for my things.

After I took a bath, I placed an extra mattress on the clearing I made. What? You think Percy and I would sleep together in one bed? No way! I can stand being called an emo or a goth but not gay! I almost changed my mind when I pulled out a stinky sock inside my pillow.

I got up and switched with Percy's pillow. He was still taking a bath so I didn't think of asking. They look the same anyway. When Percy came and lay on his bed, he immediately got up gave me his pillow and took mine away.

"How'd you know that that was your pillow?" I asked.

He blushed furiously and said, "I have Annabeth's picture inside it." Talk about obsession.

I threw the pillow away and used my blanket as a pillow. If you're a child of Hades, you get used to cold places.

I was about to go into sleep mode when Percy began, "Nico, before you go to sleep I'd like to tell you that I got a big surprise for you in school." I only have 2 seconds before my droopy eyes shut tight.

I managed to say, "I… honestly… don't care." before falling asleep.

** Is it good or bad? Anonymous or not review please! It's ok to just type in 'good', 'bad', 'worst', 'great' or any 1 word. I just want to know how my chapter is. Thanks! Oh, and no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO. Hmm... PJATO, potato, tomato :D**

Percy dropped me off in front of my school. Paul already retired from teaching and was working as a librarian in a library near their apartment. Why? Oh yeah. I haven't told you. Sally's pregnant (2 months) so Paul wanted to be nearer to their apartment. He might as well be Percy's father because he and Percy share the same fatal flaw and the same lame jokes...

"Well, here we are. Have fun and try not to injure mortals." Percy said as I got down from his car.

"You sound like your mom." I smirked. Actually, Sally did say that and they used the same tone. "Don't worry. I'm not a Seaweed Brain like you."

"Don't you know zombies don't have a mind of its own, Zombie Boy?" he snickered. "Okay, I still have to fetch Annabeth before going to our university. Bye."

While walking into my school which was a big brownstone building, I was wondering how he got into a prestige university. Well, Annabeth was his tutor... I guess that's enough to cover the mystery.

I found my classroom and was now standing in front of its door. Right, this is the room number. This is the right classroom. What am I getting worked up for? It's not like I'm going to war or anything. I reluctantly grabbed the handle and entered my classroom.

I jumped from what I saw inside. The classroom itself was okay. The students look normal and friendly but the teacher looked like she was older than the Fates. Her milk chocolate hair was really short; my hair is longer than hers! I swear I couldn't see any eyes under all those wrinkles. I was so startled that my jump made me fall on my butt. The class laughed out loud. Nice first impression, Nico.

"Class, this is your new classmate, Nico di Angelo." The old lady sweetly said. She was the sweet grandmother type who'd give you cookies. I felt guilty for judging her that fast. "I am Mrs. Smith, your English teacher. Nico, introduce yourself to the class."

I got up, closed the door behind me and walked into the death tra - I mean classroom. "Yeah, I'm Nico di Angelo. I am neither a goth nor an emo."

The class laughed again. A girl with straight black hair, white pale skin and black eyes winked at me. I'm sure I saw her winked at me.

A buffed up guy with an auburn hair remarked, "Of course not, you're a new breed, a gothemo." The class roared. I could sense jealousy in the guy. Oops, maybe he has a crush on her! ... I don't give a damn.

"Okay, enough class. Nico, you could sit beside Angelica."

I sat beside the girl who had winked at me… Scratch that, who winked at me again. I winked at her back just to bug the buffed guy.

"There was supposed to be two transferees today but the other student seems to be coming late." Mrs. Smith said. "I'm sure she'll be coming in after lunch."

English was boring as ever will it be to dyslexic people. We had science next. Mr. Blaine was a nice guy who made the subject fun. I had no lab partner. He said that the other transferee would be my new partner so I just sat in one corner of the room looking more of an emo kid than usual.

After that, we got P.E. We were told to run 20 laps by our military teacher, Mr. Boondocks. We were only supposed to run 10 laps but we got an extra 10 after I called him Mr. Buttocks. Come on, he was spitting on my face while degrading me. At least he believed that I _accidentally_ called him that since I was the new kid. I got a lot of hate from my classmates but some of them actually gave me a thumbs-up.

While we were running, Angelica came at my side and said, "Aren't we fit to be together? We almost have the same name and if you combine them, Angelica di Angelo. They're perfect! Nico and Angelica goes well with each other too!"

"Um…" was all I could say because the buffed boy knocked me away from her and onto his other side, although… I was lost for words to say.

"Get away from her, you weirdo. Don't let me catch you talking to my girl again."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Anthony. I could beat the living hell out of you anytime so don't bother us unless you want death."

He uses big words but that didn't affect me. I faced monsters. What fight could a mortal give me? Fighting a newborn hellhound pup must be more exciting than that. But I don't want to cause any commotion so I just slowed down my pace to let them have a time of their own. I saw them fight and caught some words: _cheat _and _stupid_.

After P.E., we had lunch, my favorite period. They served good lunch. Not the _Mrs.-Blofis-good-cooking_ but _they-have-taste_ kind. I was eating on my own and wondering what surprise Percy was talking about last night when Angelica dropped beside me.

"Why do you keep coming near me if you're Anthony's girl?" I asked before she could say anything.

"I'm not his girlfriend! Not anymore anyway. I was looking for a new boyfriend but he always makes it hard for me because he threatens the boys. Are you interested?" Angelica asked while batting her eyes on me. I thought she was okay at first but when I found out that she was like those crazed Aphrodite girls in P.E., I want to back out. They already have something for me. They like my _dark and dangerous _side so they squeal here and there and try to get my attention. It's creepy; that coming from a son of Hades.

"Not that I'm afraid of Anthony and I don't like you… it's just because you're not my type. Sorry." I said to her.

"Oh, great… I finally found a guy who isn't afraid of Anthony but I'm not his 'type'." She said looking crestfallen and gloomy.

"It's okay. You'll find the greatest guy ever but that won't be me." I said. "… So I guess it would be the second greatest guy."

"Don't get yourself air-headed, di Angelo." She laughed.

Suddenly, a food tray hit me on the face and knocked me out of my seat. Ouch… that hurts a lot. I got up angrily, while wiping my face and saw Anthony talking to Angelica in a heated discussion. Okay, nobody can damage my face and gets away with it.

**Like it? or not? review please! one word is enough to show! And is Nico a little OOC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My 3rd chapter! yey! Read and enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO. Do you pronounce it puh- jahto, pee- jahto, puh- jayto or pee-jayto? I pronounce it puh-jahto XD.**

I was about to punch Anthony on the face when Angelica stopped me. "Let's just go Nico. He's not worth fighting with." She made a face to me that said 'Y_ou're going to get in trouble too.'_ I didn't care if I got in trouble but seeing her serious face persuaded me otherwise. We started to walk out when Anthony asked, "Why do you keep going out with other stupid guys?"

"I moved on Anthony! I can't go back to you after you cheated on me!" Angelica screamed. "And don't tell me that she moved on you because I was there when you kissed her before the two of looked like two intertwined snakes!" Two intertwined snakes… That reminded me of George and Martha. If they looked like them … Ew, that's just gross.

"I didn't like her and dumped her. That's why I want to come back to you but you don't let me." Some people were now looking at us, noticing their little discussion. One guy was eating popcorn while watching us.

"I'm a person, Anthony not a toy. My heart isn't rental. I'm never going back to you. You're a bastard!"

Anthony who looked like Apollo's red holy cow, gripped her hand really hard that made her flinched. "Fine, I hope you go to hell with your little gothemo." Then, he pushed her hard down to the floor.

I managed to catch her before she crashed headfirst to the floor. "I think going in hell is better than being with you." I angrily said. Well, in Elysium, Isle of the Blest and my room anyway. I put Angelica beside, stood up and motioned him to fight me. Don't worry people, I won't kill the asshole.

He cocked his head and boasted. "Hah! You think you could fight me? I'm the captain of the karate club."

"Don't worry. I am a great fighter, even if I wasn't; I don't think you can pass the chance of bullying someone."

Without a warning, he punched but all he hit was air. I was too fast for him. I ducked and punched him in the stomach, which made him grab his stomach. "That was for Angelica." I said. Then I kicked his face so hard that it made him fly backwards. "And that was for my handsome face."

I know it looks easy and it really was. Not that I'm demeaning karate, it's a good fighting style and all but a demigod versus a mortal in a fist fight? Demigod will obviously win unless that demigod wanted humiliation.

I guess that really caught everyone's attention, even the lunch lady. Seeing that I just defeated the captain of the karate club, they looked awestruck. I had enough attention for a half day so I helped Angelica up and tried to walk out of the cafeteria again. Note the word 'tried', I stopped on my tracks because I sensed danger (yes, it's like 'my spider sense are tingling' but think of it as my sixth sense.) behind me. When I turned around, Anthony was going to whack my head with a steel bar that I'm guessing he yanked loose from the lunch table. I didn't have time to put up my guard so I closed my eyes and braced for it to come.

The fact is; it didn't come. When I opened my eyes, I saw him slide to the other side of the cafeteria and someone was standing in front of me.

The person had black hair and was wearing a black tattered leather jacket. I'm guessing he's a she because she's wearing a silver hair band. It really stands out from her punk clothes. When she turned around, the first thing I saw was her electric blue eyes…

"Thalia?" I exclaimed. I'm guessing that she's the 'big surprise' Percy was talking about and the other transfer student the teachers kept mentioning. Great, this is just _GREAT! _If you didn't know, I was being sarcastic.

"Hey, Ghost Boy, you should never turn your back on your enemies." she said with a commanding voice.

"I guess I forgot _Pinecone Face_." I said irritatingly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with… with your friends." I couldn't ask her flat out because all eyes and ears were on us and I'd rather not say it.

"I'll tell you later, but first…" She said.

She went up in front of a shaking Anthony, pulled him up by his collar and said. "If I catch you messing with this maiden here again, I'll personally KILL YOU!" She had her death glare on.

She let go and walked up to us. "Maiden?" I whispered.

"I guess Lady Artemis' choice of words caught up with me." She shrugged.

We helped Angelica to the nurse's office. She was really distressed by the event.

"Thanks. You know each other?" Angelica asked.

"She's an old camp mate." I said. "Thalia, this is Angelica. Angelica, Thalia." They shook each other's hand. "We'll leave you now so you can have time to recover." Angelica nodded then Thalia and I got out of the nurse's office.

"So… nice girlfriend you got there." She began.

"She's not my girlfriend. I just met her." I snapped. "So, why are you here and not with your little friends?"

"They're called the Hunters. We're looking for new sisters so Lady Artemis assigned me here in New York. She told me to study here and think of it as a break."

"Those poor souls..." I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said rather quickly. I'm guessing she really heard me say it but just wants to make sure because she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I know you don't like us around." She curtly said.

"_Especially, YOU_." I thought_._

"I don't like you either but don't worry Ghost Boy. I won't bother you and I'm only here for 2 months."

These 2 months are going to be a loooong time.

**There's a reason for everything in the next chapter! (I hope it's enough.) Anonymous or not, review please so that I could know if it's good or not and have a boost in morale :D.**

**One word is enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own some PJATO books but not the PJATO.**

If you guys and girls are wondering why I'm being a jerk to Thalia, then I'd ask you if you really know my life.

She's a hunter! The second worst possible kind of person anyone can be… for me anyway. I still hated the fact that Bianca left me to be a hunter and being a hunter is one of the reasons she died. If she didn't become a hunter, she wouldn't have gone to the stupid quest.

Thalia was also the daughter of Zeus, the _WORST_ possible kind of person anyone can be… still for me. We're natural enemies like Poseidon and Athena. It's a miracle that Percy and Annabeth got together. Not to mention, Zeus was the one who killed my mother…

We naturally got detention a week for fighting but when you can control the Mist; you get to choose not to have detention. Sweet, I know. Greek, History and Math classes were boring. I basically lived through Greek Mythology and I already know History from the dead people who lived in that time. Math… it's naturally boring to any student, mortal or not… except Athena kids.

Thalia was also bored in the classes. I think she doesn't care since she didn't need the grades in being a huntress and she was only here for two months or she just… doesn't care.

Anthony didn't show up in classes after the incident in lunch period. I guess he got scared of Thalia and ditched classes to avoid her. Angelica was grateful to us. She promised us that she would one day return the favor. I told her it was cliché and it earned me a punch in the gut. For an Aphrodite-like girl, she sure packed a punch.

After school, I went to the spot where Percy was to pick me up. Thalia went with me. She said that she wanted to see him. When we got there, Percy was already waiting for us with Annabeth.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried and hugged Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth! I'm glad you're here." she smiled.

"Pinecone Face." Percy greeted. "Seaweed Brain." She greeted back.

While Annabeth and Thalia were busy talking, I approached Percy and asked, "She's the big surprise, isn't she?"

"Yeah, you're right. Nico, did you really have to get into a fight with a mortal?"

I was surprised. Since my face made _how-did-you-know _expression, Percy chuckled and said, "Paul's old colleague told him what happened. He told mom. Then, she IM'ed (Iris Message) and told me." Damn connection. Note to self, don't use the mist power on the disciplinarian only.

"He was being an asshole." Then, I pointed my finger to him and said. "Oh, and your surprise stinks. You know that I don't like her."

"Nico, don't judge her fast because of your grudge to her um… sister and to her father. She's cool once you know her."

I narrowed my eyes. Percy's right. It's not like Thalia did it or wanted it to happen. But I can't forget the fate Bianca got from joining the Hunters. And I can never forget what Zeus did or what he tried to do with me and Bianca. It all just linked up to her… Dammit, when did Percy become wise?

"Though, it was a coincidence that she got her break here when we enrolled you." Percy glanced at Annabeth and Thalia and whispered. "I think it's strange that Artemis gave her lieutenant this 'break', allowed her to go to a school with boys and is okay with not having Thalia next to her. Don't you find it strange?"

It was weird. Artemis a lady-loving person left her favorite lieutenant behind… My ADHD side is wondering…If Artemis doesn't love men but love women; doesn't it make her like a lesbian…? … Gods, that was just wrong… I promise to the River Styx to never speak or think of this ever again.

"I don't know, Percy. Maybe she got kicked out of their group or something. I really don't care what happens to her."

"Getting kicked out of the hunt is a no, because she still has that silver hair band on. You don't but Annabeth and I care what happens, so we're giving you the job of getting more info on her since you're going to school with her."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do I get for doing this stuff?"

Percy sighed. "I'll let you sleep on my bed and I'll be sleeping on the floor for a week every month, once you start the job."

"I'll take it." What? It was a good deal. Don't you know how much healthy my lungs would be that way? "By the way, did you or Annabeth find it strange?"

He blushed furiously like last night and said, "Annabeth." Figures.

Annabeth and Thalia finished talking at the same time we did. Thalia needed to go back to her group so she left towards a park while we head to Percy's apartment. I watched them flirt with each other (The pain…) and thought I had to endure it further at the apartment, but they just dropped me off and proceeded to their date. When I was already standing in front of the apartment door, I just realized that they left me alone to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Blofis .

They actually didn't lecture me that hard. They knew that there was a good reason why I had to do it and was ready to talk about it. They are really cool.

After discussing it with them, I grabbed my black Stygian iron sword and went to the apartment's roof to practice. It's peaceful after the war but I have this feeling that this wasn't over yet. Not all of the monsters were killed during the war and there are already monsters that reformed but only a few of them were appearing. There wasn't a reported attack on any demigod. It was extremely odd.

I never thought I'd say this, 2 years ago but… I miss camp already. I was beginning to fit in with them. I had friends; most of them are in Ares cabin. They really liked the way I saved the day during the war by appearing with a dead army. My newly found best friend is Astner, son of Ares. He fought in the titan war and became the cabin leader after Clarisse left. I practice with him a lot since he had the same level of sword fighting as me.

Enough of remembering things, I shook my head. It's time to concentrate more in practice. I practiced using the black flames. The ones dad also uses. I already know how to produce one, but it's hard to focus on how much energy to give it. If I gave it a little, it gets blown out by the wind. If I gave it too many, it gets out of control. I stopped after a momentary black out while standing. With little energy left, I shadow traveled back into our room, skipping dinner, and plopped on Percy's bed. I never told Percy that I didn't want to start now.

Then I dreamt of something and it was definitely not a good one.

_A man was sitting on a galaxy designed chair. I couldn't make out the face because the darkness was covering it. A blurry form somehow like a ghost, pale, transparent and has no definite form, was in front of him, but strangely enough, it wasn't a ghost. I could tell. The place was surrounded with darkness._

_"So, you come to me after getting pummeled by those infidels?" The man sitting said._

_"I need your corporation. I can't overthrow Olympus without you and you can't overthrow Olympus on your own but together, we can." The blur__ said. It had a familiar voice, but I can't put my finger on it. It was too feeble, too weak to be recognized._

_"And tell me why should I be helping you? You did a very grave deed to me. I could just send you to Tartarus now!" The man bellowed._

_The blur flickered. "I will give you the position of Zeus. You will be known by everyone. You will be the Lord of everything! I just want to see them in their downfall but you must promise to River Styx that the Gods are the only ones you're going to imprison in Tartarus!"_

_"Okay then. I swear in River Styx that I will only imprison the Gods in Tartarus." The man pledged and continued, "How are you going to participate with that weak body of yours?"_

_"Easy, I just need a new body to be in and recuperating would be faster. Do not fret on it. I already have someone in mind…" The blur paused and looked at my direction. "Your body would also be excellent, Nico di Angelo."_

I yelled and woke up with a start, sweating all over the place and then fell asleep again.

**Do you like it? Review please! ^^. **

**One word is enough.**

**P.S. It's going to take awhile for me to update the next chapter because I'm going to a retreat. But don't worry, I'll have it by next week Thurday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Thanks for waiting! Retreat was so fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO.**

"Why did you scream like a girl at 3am in the morning?" Percy asked while he was driving me to school.

"I didn't scream, I yelled." I said.

"If you call a high pitched scream a yell… Sure Nico." Percy smirked.

I never scream but Percy wouldn't listen to reason and would love teasing me about it. When I think about it, I can't remember what I dreamt last night. Nothing at all, except that there was a galaxy themed place…

"If it was something about a dream, you have to tell someone about it. Demigod dreams are real."

"I know that Percy. It's like the time when I was spying on the titans and you dreamt about it. But this time… I just can't remember anything about it." Maybe I exhausted myself too much with my practice on the black flames.

We decided to drop it and got in front of Goode High School and said 'see ya's to each other.

I was walking through the corridor. Everybody's eyes were on me. They were also clearing the path for me. I guess the incident must've spread throughout the school.

The bell rang. I was about to enter my English class when I spotted Thalia going off somewhere else. She was supposed to have every class with me (The joy, right?) including English. So I ditched the stupid class and followed her. Hey, I need to do my job. I'll just blame it on Percy if Mr. and Mrs. Blofis found out.

I was running towards Thalia's direction when I saw Angelica. "Hey, Angelica! Just tell our teacher that I had to puke (Percy told me that was the best reason for guys.) and Thalia got a stomach pain (This one for the girls.). Thanks!" I darted off without waiting for her respond.

If my memory serves me right, she's now heading into the elementary school. Maybe she was going to recruit some girls. The Hunters' age did range from ten to fifteen. How is she going to get them though?

When she turned around a corner, I lost her. Then, I found her. Actually, she found me. She jumped and used a bar above to hang herself up. She waited for me and then kicked me from behind. She twisted my arm, putting it on my back, pulled a hunting knife from nowhere and positioned it on my throat. "Who are you and why are you stalking me?"

"Ouch, ouch don't break my arm!"

"Nico?" After recognizing me, she let go of my arm and removed the knife sticking on my throat.

Massaging my arm, I stood up. "No. I'm Tom the janitor stalker."

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you skipping classes and poking around the elementary school?"

"It's none of your business. When did you care what the Hunters are doing?"

"When I thought that you were going to drag little girls out of their classrooms."

"I am not dragging out little girls!" She groaned, electricity sparking around her body. After thinking for awhile, she frowned. "Percy and Annabeth put you on this." I nodded.

She knew that I wasn't going to leave her until I have my answers. Stubbornness runs in the family. Suddenly, she got a sly smile on her face. "Okay, Ghost Boy. I'll give you a chance. I'll tell you what I'm doing if you can touch me once in only 30 seconds. If you can't, you should leave me alone."

She turned her mage canister into a spear. She also tapped her bracelet and out came Aegis. The sight of the bronze Medusa carved on it made me flinch. She's got a lot of confidence. She knows that her experience in fighting is greater than mine. Sad to say this is true, but I have an Athena plan in mind. (Athena is a great adjective.)

"Okay but first we should swear it on River Styx so it will be final." We both swore. Vowed, not cursed.

I pulled out my black Stygian sword from the ground. "This is the great way to summon a weapon." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Go!"

She smiled and formed a static shield around her. I knew that my whole body could get burned if I touched those high volts. Too bad the static would only serve as a dramatic effect here. She's not the only one who learned a thing or two.

I smirked. (Twenty seconds to go.) I sat and put my hand behind me then into the floor. She raised an eyebrow with a facial expression that said _Are you an idiot? _(Ten seconds to go) After a moment, she shrieked. She saw my hand come out of her shield and touch her hand. (Zero.)

"WHAT THE HADES? How did you do that?" She asked. I pulled out my hand from the floor and returned my sword to the ground.

"Simple. I made a small shadow portal." I laughed. "I - it consumes less energy tha - than shadow traveling but I could only project a small hole. A - and I need to hold my sword while doing it." I was now rolling on the floor laughing at her red ridiculed face.

"Dammit. I have no choice then." She sighed. "Swear on River Styx that you'd only tell Percy and Annabeth about this. It's that important." I swore. Wow, we're doing a lot of swearing today. … I mean vowing.

"You see… Zeus told me to… get my brother." She said in a soft voice.

"Couldn't Zeus have Grover or a satyr get your half – brother? Or maybe a demigod? "

She shook her head. "I have to do it because he isn't my half- brother."

"What? I thought –"

"He's my full brother."

…!

"WHAT! You mean you two share the same mother!" She slowly nodded. Then, that means… Zeus had a child again on the same mortal and broke the oath, twice. Just like my Dad. Only difference is that he didn't break the oath. "So… When did Zeus… um… do 'it'?" She looked at me with disgust.

"What? That's the only way a baby would be born! Think of it as… Biology." I defended myself. Hunters…

"I think he did 'it' shortly after I became a tree…" She sadly replied. All I could say was, "Oh." After a few minutes of awkward silence and a few coughing, I continued. "So… Do you know where or who he is?"

She narrowed her eyes. "All I know is that his name is Chrys. He's ten years old judging from when they did 'it'." Thalia scowled. The same age as I was when I discovered that I was a demigod. "My mom died years ago and he got adopted during the Titan war. He doesn't have my mom's maiden name. Lucky guy." That surprised me. Doesn't she love her mom? "He should have blue eyes and black hair like me." Her electric blue eyes kind of flashed a little the moment she said that. A boy with electric blue eyes… couldn't be that hard to find.

**Hope you like it. I won't know if you don't review. One word is enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

Something was bothering me though. "Who adopted him?"

Thalia was going to say something but the bell rang. Students and teachers were flooding out of the classrooms and into the corridors. We weren't supposed to be here. I grabbed Thalia's hand and went under a shadow. When she was retaliating, I whispered. "I just hid us in the shadows. Sshh, they can't touch or see us but they can still hear us." She calmed down.

We watched as the elementary students passed us. A spiky black haired kid walked past us. His black eyes were looking around warily.

A group of boys came from his direction. All of them looked they were electrocuted and were smoking. They were furiously looking for someone. One of the boys spotted the spiked kid and shouted, "THERE HE IS!"

The moment he shouted it, the spiky haired boy broke into a run. He was weaving in and out of the crowd. The group of kids, shoving some students in their path, ran and followed him. They headed out of the school and into the playground.

The moment that there were no teachers in sight, Thalia and I got out of the shadows. "Do you think that was him?" I asked.

"Maybe. But why does he have black eyes?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Oh. And can let go of my hand now? I don't think we need to hide anymore." She growled. I just noticed this and let go of her hand.

"Ew… I hope my hand doesn't fall off later." I whined while I wiped my palm on my pants. She rolled her eyes and ordered, "Just follow that group of kids." We ran towards the direction the kids went. Why am I even helping? I only need to know what she was doing. I don't need to help her…

When we got outside, we saw the group of kids ganging up on the kid. They were shoving him around and punching him too. I could say the kid had guts. He was fighting back even if he was outnumbered. I'll just help this time because I'm against bullying.

Thalia ran ahead and separated them. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, facing the group of kids. When I got over, I held back the spiked kid.

"He electrocuted us with a wire! The teacher wasn't going to give him detention so we thought that we'd make him pay."

"That's because you ripped my Pokemon cards!" The spiked boy retorted. Pokemon cards? My mythomagic cards could pawn them anytime. If they were still here…

"We were only teaching you to not be a nerd." Another kid said.

"That's it. You guys better run for it before I report this to the teacher!" Thalia shouted. The boys weren't afraid of being reported but they did run for it when Thalia gave them a death glare and I cracked my knuckles menacingly.

"I could've handled them on my own." The kid grumbled.

"You're welcome." I said.

"What's your name?" Thalia asked.

"I don't give them to strangers." What a grateful brat.

Then, I just had a bizarre idea. "You're that nerd, Tommy!"

"I'm not a nerd and my name's Chrys!" he exclaimed. His black eyes grew big after realizing his mistake. I looked at Thalia. She looked at me too. We were talking through our eyes. They have the same name but he's supposed to have blue eyes.

"Okay… I better go before you two do something _intimate_." Chrys said.

"We are not lovers!" we both said. Thalia hit his head. "Ow! You two both look like it." I hit his head this time. This kid is so annoying. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh, is today Hit Chrys Day?"

"Let's get him out of here before she comes." Thalia said. Who's this 'she' she's talking about?

Suddenly, the ground shoot up and imprisoned both of us. Freaking out, Chrys fell on his butt. "Damn! She found us. This is your fault for skipping her class, Ghost boy!" Thalia exclaimed. "Skip whose class?" I responded. When I looked away from her, I saw Mrs. Smith our English teacher.

"You think you could skip my class and tell someone to excuse yourselves?" she said. "You already missed one of my classes Thalia."

"Wha - What are you doing here in the elementary side grandma? A - and what's happening?" Chrys asked, still terrified. Grandma? So she adopted him. I willed the ground go back down but it didn't listen to me.

"Tut. Tut. Tut. Nico, you can't challenge me to control the ground." She stated ignoring Chrys.

"Why can't I?" I lashed back.

"Argh! Don't you know? Her whole name is Gasimitha Smith." Gasimitha? I stifled a laugh. "This is not the time for laughing!" Just get of the two 'smith's." I tilted my head. "Gods, Nico. She's Gaia!" Crap. She really is older than the Fates.

"What are you doing here?"

"I love kids, Nico dear." Gaia said. "I have never approved Zeus' way of treating my children, the Titans this way. So I joined their new forces to free them again from their torture. I kept tabs on Zeus' kid."

"So, my brother is a nerd." Thalia said in disbelief.

"You're my sister? Wait… I told you I'm not a nerd!" Chrys yelled. No matter how much you deny it, you're a nerd Chrys.

"I'm wondering. Why haven't you tried to kill us until now?"

"I'm not going to kill you, silly boy." She pinched my cheeks. Dammit, And I thought there were no cheek pinchers in my lovable Greek family. "I _love _my children or descendants. But I will harm them when it's necessary." The ground suddenly grew tighter around us. Thalia and I yelled out in pain. We were being squeezed to death.

"Stop it! They just helped me but this is how you repay them?" Chrys said.

"I have to do what I must for my children!" Gaia shouted. What about us, her great grandchildren?

I was about to pass out but then suddenly there was a gunshot. Exhausted in pain, I freely willed the grounds to go back down. Thalia knelt to the ground. I looked up and saw Gaia on the ground face first and Chrys looking at Angelica who was holding a pink gun decorated with hearts.

**Like it? Review please! One word is enough :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Get your chapter 7 here! It's hot off the press! Does it taste good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO. I do own this story... and some of its characters.**

"Who's this crazy chick? Did she just kill my grandma!" Chrys cried out. I knew she won't die but how did Angelica take down an all so powerful immortal? And isn't she a mortal?

I looked at Angelica for answers. She said, "I just repaid you. I'm a half-blood, daughter of Eros or Cupid." That explains a lot with her love addiction and hard punch. "She won't die. She's immortal. I just shot her with a love bullet. Now, let's get out of here quickly before something really disgusting is going to happen."

"Wait. What 'love bullet'?"

Gaia rose up. She walked up to me. I drew my Stygian sword from the ground and put my guard up. All of the sudden, she hugged me.

"Oh, Nico! You're so handsome! I wished I had married a _strong man _like you." She said _seductively_. I shoved her off with my right hand while I used my left hand to close my mouth and prevent me from puking. You don't know how sickening it is. Imagine your grandma with a hundred times more wrinkles tell you that and it's still worst than that.

Thalia who was kneeling on the ground was now rolling on the floor laughing. "I can't breathe again!"

Chrys was staring at us. "I'm scarred for life!"

"Told you. Let's just go now before the bullet effects wore out." Angelica said giggling.

"Pinecone Face! I'm too exhausted to shadow travel. Any ideas?" I said while pushing Gaia away.

"I can lightning travel us but Gaia must be out of the area or else she could get teleported along with us." She said, still laughing.

"Don't leave me, macho man!" Gaia said and then she managed to pass my defense and KISSED me ON THE LIPS. I struggled as hard as I can. After awhile, I managed to throw her away far from us.

Blushing and fuming, I ordered Thalia. "TAKE US AWAY NOW!"

In a flash, we were at camp. Both Angelica and I were electrocuted while Thalia and Chrys who were children of Zeus looked fine. Thalia and Angelica were laughing their ass off while Chrys knelt and said, "Now, I'm definitely scarred for life."

"Was that your first kiss, Nico? With Gaia?" Thalia managed to say while laughing. I opened my mouth to reply when I suddenly realized that we were in the Big House. All of the beings in camp were having breakfast. Fuck.

They started to crack up.

"Nico! I never knew you like ANCIENT girls! It's a good thing breakfast was late today!" Connor and Travis shouted simultaneously. The crowd burst out laughing even more.

"Nido, did you have to pick your great grandmother for your first kiss?" Mr. D laughed. Great. Mr. D was taunting and laughing at me. Even Chiron's laughing at me. The Big House was now full of laughter.

I was furious. I just had a bad day now they were going to taunt me about it? The room got all dark and cold. One by one, they felt the chill and became quiet. The Aphrodite cabin suddenly shrieked. I know why. My anger gave me a lot of extra energy to raise many dead people. It was almost half of the population in the Fields of Asphodel. They were all wreaking havoc. Some were knocking over food while the others were scaring people off or were just trying to hug people. You don't want to be hugged by a dirty skeleton with bugs and centipede all over their bodies.

I made it sure that a lot of skeletons were to hug Thalia. It was all Thalia's fault. She just had to say it in front of a lot of people. She could've scanned where we were before making that statement.

The Big house went into a state of panic. That'll teach them to mess with a son of Hades. Still fuming, I walked into my cabin. Home sweet home. Thinking I'd pass out anytime now, I lay down on my bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Ghost Boy! Ow! I need to talk t- Ow! Quit that! … I don't even know you! … Fine! I need to apologize to you, Ghost Boy." The voice belonged to Thalia. I ignored it. "If you don't open this door, I'll knock it down!" She wouldn't. I just ignored it again and rolled on my bed when suddenly the door flew across the room.

"Dammit, fix that fucking door later." I shouted and stood up.

Thalia went inside my cabin with someone poking her back with a sword. It was Astner.

"That was a great welcome back party you got there." Astner said.

I picked up my Stygian sword from my bed and charged at him. He pushed Thalia away and also charged at me. He gave me a cut on my left shoulder but I managed to give him one on his right leg. He kicked me on the chest causing me to stagger backwards. "You're losing your touch." He said. I charged again. I swung my sword upwards. He swung downwards. Our swords clashed. "Nice meeting you too." I greeted.

He was putting all his weight on his sword so I abruptly let go and sidestepped. He had fallen face-first on the floor. As he turned around, I placed my sword on his neck. "_You've_ lost your touch."

"Whoa! You just got lucky. I guess this makes it 400 – 399."

I smirked and lend a hand to him. He took it and stood up.

"This is how you greet each other? Kill on sight?" Angelica asked. She and Chrys were standing on the doorway.

"Yeah. We always do this." I casually said. Fighting with Astner relieved me a lot.

"There was a time that we were only wearing our boxers when we fought. We got all around camp. Nobody won at that time because my boxer fell in front of Mr. D which showed my - " Astner said.

"Stop! Too much info!" Thalia shouted. Oh yeah. She's still here…

"Did anyone of you hear an annoying buzzing sound just now?" I asked.

"Why you little…" I wasn't little anymore. We were on the same height.

"Just do it!" Astner urged.

"Urgh! I… I'm so - so – sorry - ." Thalia muttered. It was clear that she isn't used to apologizing. " – for opening my big mouth… Wi-will you forgive me?" She looked at me with those electric eyes of hers.

"No. Ouch!" Astner poked my butt with his sword.

"Whatever. Ow! When did you have the habit of poking people on their butts?" I asked Astner. He gave me the _you're-being-stupid_ face.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I won't have my revenge." I smirked at her.

"See if you can try, Ghost Boy." She smirked at me. Her confidence is going to cost her again.

"So, the lovers' quarrel is over and they're going to do something intimate! Can you reschedule that and talk about more pressing matters?" Chrys said. Both of us hit him in the head. Happy Hit Chrys Day!

"He's right." Astner said. We glared at him. "I mean he's right on talking about more pressing matters."

I heard Angelica muttered "_He's right… other thing._" I ignored it.

"First I want to ask Angelica why- " My eyesight got blurry. Crap, I've used up all my energy. I fainted for gods-know-how-many times.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Delicious? Review please! One word is enough :).**

**Don't worry questions will be answered on the next chapter! And I'm going to write it now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I finished it earlier than I expected.**

**Here's a reply to Demetergirl (She's anonymous so I just typed it here.): I think it's alright for them to be friends because of the last book saying that some Ares kids think Nico's alright or something like that. I can't make Percy always appear since this is Nico's story not his. But don't worry he'll appear more in later chapters with some Percabeths. The last one... don't worry I'm getting to that. Thanks for the tips ^^.**

**Chapter 8 is right here! Take time and enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO. I don't own Pokemon either. I forgot to say this.**

Facing the ceiling, I woke up from the boom of thunders. Why's Zeus angry? … Not my problem. I thought about what happened yesterday. Oh, yeah. I fainted before I even get to ask Angelica my questions. I decided to continue sleeping. It won't hurt anyone if I slept longer. I rolled on my side just to see Thalia's face an inch away from me.

"OH MY FUCKING GODS!" I fell from the bed and scrambled away from it and her as fast as I can. The thunders boomed louder. What's she doing in my cabin?

Apparently my yelling made Thalia woke up with a start. "Wha – What happened?" After five seconds, she spoke. "So… this is your payback, huh?" Sparks were flying off of her body.

Uh oh. I have to act fast. Get to the nearest shadow! I moved while saying, "No! I don't even know why - "

"You went too far, GHOOOOST BOOOOOYYY!" Too late. She electrocuted me. I lost consciousness… again.

When I woke up… again, I was in the infirmary and no one was lying beside me. Whew. Thalia, Annabeth and Angelica were looking at me. Angelica was now wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt.

"You three just can't stop admiring my innocent-looking sleeping face."

"More like crazy drooling face." Thalia said and pointed. They all laughed while I wiped it off with the bed sheet.

"Anyways... Sorry! I didn't know that you weren't the one who did that." Thalia said.

"What…?" I asked. My head still hurts from the electrocution.

"It's like this." Angelica started to explain. "When you fainted, Thalia also fainted. You two were so tired from using too much of your powers. After for some time, Percy and Annabeth came. They were summoned by Chiron through IM. Astner told Percy his idea of putting the two of you in a single bed. He immediately agreed." If some of you were wondering why Astner and Percy get along fine, it's because of me. Okay, partly. The two cabins got some respect for each other after the war. So they made a peace treaty though the Ares cabin would still pick on Posy sometimes. "Annabeth and I protested but they insisted it."

I looked at her and asked. "You protested? A daughter of Eros?"

"I knew it won't work. It'll only piss off the two of you. Besides, I wanted the slow developing kind of love. It's more romantic!" She giggled. That means she still wants us to get together. … That'll never happen in my lifetime.

"Anyways, they made sure that we weren't going to interfere." She hesitated to say something. I gestured her to go on and she added. "They made you hug Thalia while sleeping, took a picture and posted it on the door and wrote 'Do Not Disturb'." I am going to torture them after I fully heal. Percy's invulnerable but there are a lot of ways to get around that invulnerability.

"After two days, we heard electricity coming out of the Hades cabin. Astner and Percy were laughing their butts off while we went in and found an angry Thalia and a barbecued you. We explained everything to her. While we carried you here, Thalia got Percy and Astner. And here's what happened to them." She pointed at her back. Astner was bandaged up his whole body so he looked like a mummy while Percy was tied up upside down. All I could hear coming out of him was "Mff! Mff!" and his face was turning light blue.

"I beat up Astner. Percy couldn't be harmed because his stupid invulnerability so I tied him upside down. I put two of his dirty socks in his big mouth." Thalia smirked. I laughed. Now, that was one of the ways to get around his immunity.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"How long was I out?"

"It has been two days since you fainted before Thalia shocked you. Plus eight hours in the infirmary. So, it's equal to two days and eight hours." Annabeth calculated. "It's been two days and eight hours since your first faint." Okay...

"She seriously misses school." Thalia explained.

"Who wouldn't?" she exasperated. All of us minus you and your siblings, Annabeth. minus…? She's affecting me!

Thalia started. "You two told me that you'll explain everything when he wakes up. He's awake now so…" She turned to Angelica and asked her. "How did you manage to hide your identity? Why didn't you tell us you're a demigod? And why aren't we attacked by monsters considering there were a lot of demigods in one place?"

"Okay. You see, when my father 'claimed' me, I told him that I don't want to go to camp. I wanted to continue my mortal life so he gave me a necklace that would conceal my identity as a demigod and a gun with celestial and love bullets. Next, I didn't know you two were demigods. How could've I told you?" She sighed and continued. "I can't how to explain the last one." That was impressive, answering all those questions with one breath.

"Gaia's smell was so strong that it hid all of your smell so you couldn't be attacked by any monster unless it was ordered by Gaia." Annabeth clarified. Oh, that explained a lot. "She doesn't want to hurt her descendants… and lover." Annabeth winked at me. I put my palm over my face. It looks like all the beings in the world already know it.

"So, what happened to Chrys?" I asked. At that point, Annabeth laughed hard. What's there to laugh about? I gave her a skeptical look and she said, "You see. When Percy and I met him, Percy told me that Chrys reminded him of you a lot before you… matured a little. I couldn't believe that you were so annoying before."

"I'm not _that_ annoying." I reacted.

Annabeth went over to Percy and removed the sock in his mouth. He said. "Remember the time when we were in the Hunters' camp? You asked a bunch of very annoying questions."

"Oh." I remembered now. After all of those questions, I was about to ask him his hit points when Zoe showed up… That was pretty embarrassing.

"He's addicted to playing cards, annoys a lot of people and called Chiron the 'Pony Trainer'. Don't tell me it doesn't remind you of Nico, right Thalia?" He smiled innocently. "Can you bring me down now?"

"Basing from what the voice had just said… As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. It's just so sad…" She covered her eyes with her hand for a drama effect. "And… No."

"Hey. I gave cooler nicknames. Wine dude…" I reminisced. "How'd he reacted when he knew all of this, demigod stuff? And what's his impression on camp?"

"We explained everything to him. About Gaia adopting him, our Greek family and of course his own family. He quickly accepted the facts." Annabeth said.

Percy added. "Like you." Everybody except me laughed. I wish they could stop comparing me and Chrys.

"As for the camp, he said it would've been better if this was a pokemon training camp. I mean, come on! They're just fictional beings!" Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. I could introduce him to Mythomagic… We have already proven that Greek Mythologies are real.

"He quickly loved the camp and its activities, especially sword fighting. He got claimed yesterday and got a lightning blade as a gift from Zeus yesterday. He's trying it out now."

"I want to see him practice. I'll even teach him a thing or two." Thalia smiled and took off.

"So… there's only one thing left that's been bothering me." I began. "Why does Chrys have brown eyes?"

"Contact lens." Annabeth nonchalantly said. "He needs glasses. Gaia didn't like his eyes seeing that it reminds her of Zeus a lot. So she made him cover it with colored contact lens."

"I bet he'd look more like a nerd when he wears glasses." Chrys who just woke up said.

"Hey Uncle. Are you okay now?" Angelica smiled. Uncle? Oh yeah. Eros was the son of both Ares and Aphrodite. It really makes the Astner her uncle. Wait… Then that means Thalia is Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Apollo and Dionysus cabins' aunt. Wow, she has a lot of nieces and nephews.

"Stop calling me that! You do know that I'm younger than you right?"

"For like only a month, Uncle." She teased again. Astner just gave up.

"Hey, I got a serious question here. What did Gaia meant when she said the new rising force of the Titans?" Angelica asked. "Is Kronos leading that force again?"

"I don't know… The gods couldn't find his essence anywhere but he couldn't have recovered this fast. Ugh, this sucks." Annabeth infuriated. Percy scrunched up his face and was into deep thinking.

Suddenly, something hit me in the head. I just remembered what I dreamt about a few days ago. It was the night when I yelled, not screamed.

"Call a council meeting. This is really important."

**The End... of chapter 8. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out in next week! Or maybe earlier if I can. Reviews can help! It'll boost my morality. One word is enough. Thanks!**

**You can try to guess who Posy is but it's seriously obvious. How about guessing her age?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! I got sick Xp. I hope it didn't make my story sloppy. Thanks for the reviews! It's already 50+! That's half of 100! and 100 is a big number. Thank you so much! :D I changed the 'call everyone to the big house' to 'call a council meeting' in the last chapter. Wrong term used. Sorry... Xp. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

The council was held around the ping pong table. It still had the mark where Clarisse stabbed with a knife. Mr. D was kind enough to supply some snacks but it consisted of Diet Coke and sugar free sweets…

Only the year rounders were in Camp Half-blood. There were still a lot of us since there's the additional minor gods. The cabin leaders of the minor demigods would have to choose representative among them. It gets crowded here and it's better than no one. They chose Jake Ying, the son of Nike. He's the best swordsman among the minor demigods.

Mr. D and Chiron sat on one end of the table. Thalia and Jake, sat on the other end. Percy, Annabeth, Astner and I sat along the right while Katie, the Stoll Brothers and Kenna Baker (She's the cabin leader of the Aphrodite cabin.) sat along the left.

"Hmm… Who do you think are the two figures in Nico's dream?" Percy wondered.

"Maybe it was Prometheus and Keto?" Katie asked.

"No, Prometheus never did something horrible to Keto." Annabeth said. She then grew wide-eyed and whispered. "I got it… It's Ouranos and Kronos."

Everyone looked at her with surprise. And started saying things like, "That's impossible!", "You're crazy!" and "Seaweed Brain much?". Dionysus looked up from his magazine and said, "This is a big thing to say Anniebell. What facts would support your idea?"

"The shade did something horrible to him and asked him to only imprison the gods. The shade also needed a new body." She frowned. "Kronos did um… castrate Ouranos." Ouch… Every male beings present flinched. "Ouranos imprisoned his children when he was ruling. And about the new body…" We all looked at Percy.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Percy asked. I'm pretty sure that everyone was saying 'Seaweed Brain' in his/her thought.

"Dude! Kronos used Luke's body which was dipped in the River Styx…" Connor said.

"Oh… I see your point."

Everyone became silent. Percy is currently the only one who got dipped in the River Styx so it must mean that Kronos is targeting him. And we all knew that Luke had to sacrifice himself to save Olympus. If Kronos gets a hold of Percy body, he also has to suicide to stop Kronos from gaining his all powerful body.

"Be careful Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered.

"Don't worry. You know me…" He whispered back and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. I missed the times when they were still embarrassed of this kind of things…

"We know you. That's why we're worrying." Thalia told him. He just glared at her.

"I agree with her you know." Annabeth teased. Percy blew into her ears while she giggled. They stopped the moment they realized everyone was looking at them. That took about ten minutes.

"Moving on… If Annabeth's right, then this is huge news." Chiron said. "The Titans are assembling with Ouranos and Kronos as their leaders. This might also explain why there have been fewer monster sightings this year. The Titans must be gathering them up."

"We need a quest!" Astner shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's the oracle?" Jake asked.

"She's… ah, taking her exams, since exam week in her school has started." Chiron informed. "She said that next week will be the time wherein she'll come." We usually get quests from her through IMs but whenever she had her exams, she breaks the IM connection without uttering a single prophecy.

"So, what should we do now that we have some time before Rachel comes?" I asked.

"All of you should train yourself like always while Mr. D's going to tell the gods about this." Chiron said. He looked at Mr. D.

Mr. D gave in and said, "Fine, I'll tell them the great news Nica brought us." He poofed away.

"Oh, and there would be an upcoming capture-the-flag three days later." Chiron said. Everyone cheered. We all love capture-the-flag. I mean, who wouldn't?

"It shall be between the campers and the hunters." He added. Everyone stopped.

"What do you mean hunters?" Kenna asked.

"They'll be coming here to get their lieutenant." Chiron glanced at Thalia. "Since they'll be coming, I think that a capture-the-flag with them should be held." I remembered the last time I played capture the flag with them. Thalia, Percy and I were on the same team then. And as you all know, we lost.

Wait, if they're coming to get their lieutenant, then that means I don't have to put up with Thalia being around anymore. YES! It was great enough that I don't need to go to that stupid school. Things are getting better and better. …But that also meant that she has to leave Chrys behind… That's gonna suck for him.

"And I think it's time to kick their ass!" Astner yelled. I think he still hates the fact that the hunters gave every Ares kids broken limbs last time. Everybody except Thalia cheered.

"Um… Hunter here. I can hear what you're saying." Thalia informed.

"Who cares?" I said. Thalia glared at me and I smirked. Then she shocked me. I fell off my chair. My hair was standing straight up.

"Yeow! That hurts!" I yelped. I glared at her the moment I stood up.

"Who cares?" Thalia smirked at me. Damn her.

Chiron announced the capture-the-flag game with the hunters in dinner time. He didn't include the news about the Titans though. He decided to announce it after the game because he thought that it might discourage the other campers.

I was eating alone at the Hades table. I'd get used to it but I can't help the feeling of being jealous to the other tables. Percy was eating with Posy at the Poseidon table while Thalia now had Chrys to eat with at the Zeus table. It'll take a while before I get myself a sibling. Dad never breaks an oath… directly anyway. After eating, I took my spaghetti up to the bronze brazier and scraped it into the flames. I offered it to Dad. He loves Italian dishes.

I went to the arena to do some quick training. Mrs. O'Leary was there. She kind of made the arena her dog house. When she saw me, she ran up and almost crushed me with her paw.

"S-stop that! Down! Ew, this is gross!" I said while she was licking me. When she was done, I looked like I swam in a pool filled with hellhound drool.

"Nico, I'll remove that drool if you're gonna practice with me." I turned around and saw Posy entering the arena. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had the same sea green eyes Percy have. Actually, she looked like a ten year old, female version of Percy.

"Deal." I told her. I practice with her all the time. She's a good fighter for her age. When the Ares kids picked on her, she makes sure that they regret doing so. Astner doesn't pick on her though. He just teases her. He's one of those rare Ares kids.

Once she removed Mrs. O'Leary's drool off me, we proceeded to practicing. "So, where's your brother?" I asked while deflecting her attack.

"You know, flirting with Annabeth as usual down at the bottom of the canoe lake." She answered. "Chrys said that you and the famous Thalia found him. Is that true?" She hasn't met Thalia but she did hear a lot about her.

"Yeah. Didn't you see me bring him in breakfast time 3 days ago?" I asked while I struck her. She shielded easily.

"Oh, right. Your famous welcome party. You really kissed Gaia?" She laughed. I swear Mrs. O'Leary snorted to make fun of me. Posy's close of being send to the Underworld but I had a great idea.

"Wait, why did you ask me about Chrys? Are you interested with him?" While she got distracted, I knocked her down to the ground and pointed my sword up on her throat.

"Okay, you win." She stood up and said. "I'm not interested with him. He's a new friend that's all."

"Sure. I'll just tell Percy to give his blessing to you two." She blushed and was about to say something.

"To whom would Percy give his blessings to?" Thalia asked, walking in the arena with Chrys. Chrys was now wearing black eyeglasses. His electric blue eyes were shining happily. Astner was wrong. He looks good with those.

"Hey Posy! Wanna practice with me?" Chrys asked. He then whispered something to her ear. Posy looked at me and Thalia and giggled. "Sure Chrys. Why not?" So she does like Chrys.

When they left, Thalia began. "I didn't know having a little brother could be so much fun… and annoying." I smiled a little. This must be what Bianca felt about me too. "Too bad, I'm a hunter. I need to leave him after our game of capture-the-flag."

"Have you told him about this?" I asked her. She shook her head. "He'll find out sooner or later. And he'll be mad 'cause his only family would leave him behind for some girl groupies."

"Are you talking about Chrys or yourself?" she asked cautiously. I glared at her and realized that their situation was almost similar to Bianca and mine. "Both."

We stood there for a couple of minutes and then Thalia decided to change the topic. "Want to challenge me into a sword fighing? It'll improve your experience a lot by fighting an expert." I agreed after I told her, "What experience is there to gain from a tree?"

**Whew. That's the end of chapter 9! Please wait for the next one. I don't know when... Sorry, I have to catch up with my studies. We're already having our minor exams o_O. I'll upload the next one ASAP. ^^**

**One word is enough.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yey! Chapter 10! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO. :(**

In these three days, the campers have been practicing really hard for the upcoming capture-the-flag. We were all fired up especially the Aphrodite cabin. They weren't sitting around and fixing their hair and make-up anymore. They were actually training with us in the arena though they're really annoying when they're around.

"Nico! How about you teach me?" Some girl from the Aphrodite cabin said, while batting her eyelashes. "I want to learn from the best."

I know this trick already. She just wants me to teach her how to swing a sword. I'd be going at her back, hold her hand and guide her in swinging the sword. It'll look like I'm embracing her. So, what's bad about embracing a beautiful hot girl? It's bad when there are about nine of her other sisters around getting jealous. Soon enough, I was being pulled in every direction.

I got out of it thanks to Angelica. She simply called them aunts. The Aphrodite girls went mad; said something about sounding old. They stopped for a moment to tell her that. It gave me enough time to escape. I never trained with them again and I swear I got taller after that incident.

I handled that bit better than Thalia. The Aphrodite cabin was hissing and glaring at Thalia wherever she went. It didn't bother her since she could shut them up with one swift glare but then it got personal.

The night before the Hunters came, we were dining in the Big House. I was about to eat the scrumptious lasagna when suddenly an Aphrodite girl shoved it off the table. I looked at the now filthy lasagna on the floor. Rest in pieces my delicacy…

"Sorry. No food for you Nico. You're getting fat." She said. What the Hades? I'm not fat!

I was going to shout at her for ruining my dinner and calling me fat when I noticed that all the boys present were staring at Thalia's direction. Some were drooling; some looked mesmerized and started day dreaming. There was one guy from the Hermes cabin who didn't notice his drink dripping on his pants. She hasn't become aware of anything yet.

Then a brave soul, a camper from the Apollo cabin, went to her side and sang then asked her to marry him. Thalia spat out some food from her mouth and choked. The other boys were crowding around Thalia and were requesting for her hand. I could see Astner, Chrys and even _Chiron_ asking too. Percy was being held off by Annabeth. She was cursing under her breath and, I'm guessing, also plotting a revenge plan to the Aphrodite cabin.

The food was drugged with love potion specifically for Thalia. I never thought I'd say this but, good thing that that the Aphrodite cabin is obsessed with me. I'll never live my life if I went drooling all over Thalia.

This was going to end badly. Mr. D wasn't around to stop this mess. He went somewhere, who knows but I knew someone has to stop this before it gets out of hand. Not me, I was busy laughing my ass off. Chiron just went centaur form; carried Thalia on his back and confessed his undying love for her. Cheesy, yeah. That's Chiron for you.

After recovering from the shock of Chiron declaring her to be his mare, she electrocuted all of them back to their senses. After they broke off from the trance, the Big House looked like it was stuffed with tomato fruits. The Aphrodite girls were almost electric-arrowed to death by Thalia and they were given three months of doing the dishes after getting out of the infirmary. Because of laughing at her situation and doing nothing, she says, Thalia was going to shock me to Tartarus. Fortunately, Percy was standing beside me so I used him as a shield and shadow travelled out of the Big House by using his shadow. The power of the shock was enough to brighten the night. Poor Percy. Better him than me anyway.

The Hunters were using Apollo's sun bus again in coming to camp. We were all required to welcome Apollo. Oh, and the Hunters too I guess. We all looked away as the sun bus landed neatly on the beach, unlike last time when Thalia was driving it. Apollo came out of the bus looking cheery as ever while the Hunters were all disgruntled. That changed when they ran and greet their lieutenant. They gave us a glare along the way. One girl stuck her tongue out on me. Don't worry Nico, they'll be gone soon with Thalia along…

"Hey there cuz!" Apollo greeted. "You've grown, Nico! Last time I checked you were this big." He placed his hand on his hip. I wasn't that small! I was a bit taller… "You asked me if you could drive my sun bus years ago right? You were still young then but now, I reckon you're old enough to drive it."

"Sorry Lord Apollo but I don't think Lord Zeus would let a child of Hades in his territory." Apollo looked solemn. I really do want to drive it though. "Wait, you know how old I am and when my birthday is right?" I asked remembering the time he told Thalia her age.

"Yeah. Being the god of prophecy, I do. Wanna know your birthday and age?" I nodded. He tapped his lips with his fingers and said. "You're fifteen years old. Your birthday is on November two." Wow, All Soul's Day. The irony is killing me.

"Thanks Lord Apollo."

"No prob. Hey there's my other cuz! Percy, the Hero of Olympus." He went over to Percy. "How're you doing? Still dating Athena's daughter, I see. Did you read the book I gave to you?"

"What book?" Annabeth asked, appearing out of nowhere. Lord Apollo looked like he regretted mentioning it.

"Um… Ugh… The book is… about Greek myths and stuffs." Percy was sweating a little.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes for a moment and said. "Can I also read this book?"

Percy and Lord Apollo looked at each other. Lord Apollo said, "Sorry, Annabeth. It was er… only made for Percy to read it. It was my present to him for saving Olympus. It'll um… burst into flames when somebody else read it."

After scrutinizing them, Annabeth decided to drop it and went over to Thalia's direction. Percy looked relieved and explained to me. "It was a book about dating girls. I don't want her to know that I'm picking some great stuff from a book." I got a feeling it was something like that. I think Annabeth already suspects that unless she's not really a daughter of Athena.

"Yes… sir, I've been reading it. It helped me a lot too."

Posy and Chrys arrived. "Wow! You're Lord Apollo? You look young though." Chrys said.

"Ah, my fun-sized brother and cuz! We gods can be anything we like. I just prefer this look." Apollo explained. "It's the appearance that fits the God of Music."

"Isn't Artemis the leader of the Hunters? Why didn't she bring them here? Not that I don't like you coming here Lord Apollo. I'm just wondering. Where is she?" Posy asked. Good question. She isn't a Seaweed Brain like her brother.

"Oh yeah. Where is she, Lord Apollo?" Percy asked.

"Oh, just went on some mission given by Lady Hera." Lord Apollo said. "Well, I got to go!" He went to the sun bus and converted it into a red slick Ferrari. Okay, I've decided. That's the car I'm going to get with black as its base. "Goodbye young Demigods and um… not really young Hunters. Here's a haiku for my departure." We all groaned. He's really famous for his reputation in making bad poetries.

"_Prophecies to make,_

_I got some Muses to date,_

_This hot god says goodbye!"_

"The last line had one spare syllable, Lord Apollo." Annabeth said.

"Oh, sorry. Then um…" Apollo thought. "_This hot god says bye!_" He hopped into the Ferrari and revved the engines. We all looked away as he left with a blast.

**Yey! Did you enjoy it? Review please! One word is enough... But it's better when it's two or more ;D.**


End file.
